Marnie Piper
Marnie Piper is the protagonist of the Halloweentown movie series. Personality Marnie is a headstrong individual, especially when it comes to magic. She has a self-admitted prone to using magic to solve problems, which Gwen attempts to reign in. She often works to find ways around the rules, but consistently works for good purposes. Biography Background Her mother, Gwen, made a deliberate effort to hide her developing abilities as a child, in favor of a normal human life. Thus, she was ignorant of Halloweentown and her magical abilities for much of her life. Her father, William Piper passed away from unknown cause. Halloweentown Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge Halloweentown High Return to Halloweentown Appearance Powers and Abilities Marine is an extremely powerful witch displaying many powerful abilities. *'Extrasensory Perception' - Like her siblings, Marnie can instinctually sense when something is wrong with a situation. *'Telekinesis' - Marnie is naturally telekinetic, levitating objects from a young age with just a thought. As she grows older and her control of this power expands, Marnie's telekinetic abilities grow. *'Broomstick Riding' - Ever since her first trip to Halloweeentown, Marnie has been an avid rider of broomsticks, demonstrating great control from a young age. *'Mind Control (formerly)' - Through her ownership of the Gift, Marnie had the power to control the minds of the people of Halloweentown. She lost this ability when she passed the Gift onto her brother Dylan. *'Spell Casting' - As a witch, Marnie is to cast spells through which she achieves many of her abilities. **'Potion Making' - From her first trip to Halloweentown, Marnie has demonstrated great skill in potion making, brewing the potion to ignite Merlin's Talisman based solely off watching her grandmother do it and the instructions in Aggie's spellbook. **'Molecular Combustion' - Combined with the rest of her family and Merlin's Talisman, Marnie was able to cause Kalabar to combust. **'Time Travel' - Using a spell provided by Aggie, Marnie was able to travel through time in search of Aggie's spare spellbook, though her casting was imperfect, causing issues. Years later, with the help of Professor Periwinkle, Marnie was able to open a portal to travel through time and then one to come back with the help of her grandmother. **'Curse Breaking' - After figuring out the reversal to the Grey Spell, Marnie was able to break the curse on various people with ease. **'Reality Warping' - By combining with her siblings, grandmother and Luke, Marnie was able to open a permanent portal between Halloweentown and the mortal world. Years later, by combining with her brother and mother, Marnie was able to teleport the Gift into Dylan's spellbook while making it appear as if the Gift was destroyed. **'Conjuration' - Marnie is capable of conjuring things into existence. While time traveling into the past, Marnie easily conjured the town's signature giant pumpkin. Relationships Friends & Family Splendora Agatha "Aggie" Cromwell Splendora Agatha Cromwell is Marnie's maternal grandmother. They seem to very close and as a result, Marnie greatly respects and admires Aggie and looks forward to her visits very much. Marnie comments in the first movie that her grandmother is the only one who understands her fascination with strange things. Aggie wanted to train Marnie as a witch ever since she was born, but Gwen refused, delaying Marnie's training for thirteen years. After the first movie, Aggie does not just train Marnie, she moves right into the Piper home. Gwen Piper Gwen Piper is Marnie's mother. She is very protective of her children, much to Marnie's annoyance. Afraid that something about Halloween would trigger their powers or make them discover the world of Halloweentown, she did not allow them to go out during the holiday. As Marnie is fascinated by everything connected to Halloween, the two don't get along very well in the first movie. Marnie is quick to argue and complain about her mother being unfair, but when her mother is attacked by the shadow being she is clearly upset. By the end, Gwen is impressed with Marnie's courage and ability to face a powerful warlock and agrees to train her as a witch. William Piper William Piper is Marnie's father. He is human, making Marnie and her siblings half human, half witch/warlock. He died some time before the first movie. Little is known about their relationship, but she seems to love him very much. Dylan Piper Dylan Piper is Marnie's younger brother. In the first movie, scientifically-minded Dylan takes pride on being the only "normal" person in their family and for the majority of the movie tries to convince himself that Halloweentown is just a very strange dream. This mindset is the polar opposite of his older sister's, causing them to bicker often, as any brother and sister do. Despite the occasional friction, they do truly love one another. When Dylan shows signs of being a warlock, Marnie is proud of him. They attend high school and college together in the later movies. Sophie Piper Sophie Piper is Marnie's younger sister. She seems to look up to her big sister a lot, even though she appears to be a better witch than Marnie, at least in the first movie. They are very close and help each other often. When Sophie is about to cry in the first movie, Marnie comforts her. Aneesa A genie who is Marnie's roommate and quickly becomes Marnie's best friend in college, Aneesa helps Marnie to defeat the evil plaguing the school. Cindy Cindy is a friend of Marnie's in Halloweentown II. Not much is known about their friendship, but they do seem to joke with each other and be close friends. Cassie Cassie is a witch from Halloweentown and is good friends with Marnie. She is a part of the exchange student program between Marnie's high school and Halloweentown. It is unknown whether she went to the college with Marnie, Dylan, and Ethan. Two Unknown Friends At the beginning of the first movie, Marnie is trying to convince her mother to let her go to a Halloween party. These two girls appear to be Marnie's best friends, and they also try to convince Gwen to let her go, remarking that Marnie is very interested in all things Halloween. One is dressed as a clown and the other is dressed as a witch. Ultimately failing to convince Gwen to let her daughter go, they offer to bring back candy back for Marnie. Neither is ever seen again after the first movie. Romances Luke Luke is Marnie's love interest in the first two movies. In the first movie, he agreed to work for the shadow being in exchange for being made handsome. At first, she thinks of him as a no-good punk who lured her grandmother into a trap, but he explains that he didn't think that the shadow being, would harm Aggie and genuinely wishes to make up for his part in luring her to it, coming up with a plan that helps Marnie defeat the shadow being for good. Realizing that Luke is truly a good guy, Marnie warms up to him. She kisses is cheek in the first movie. He isn't seen after the second movie and it's unknown what happened to their friendship. Kal Marnie has a big crush on a guy named Kal. He seems to return her affections. Kal and Marnie were going to go on a date to the Halloween dance, which was really a set up by Kal to turn the mortals, and Marnie's mother, Gwynn into horrible creatures, Marnie discovered his plans when she and Aggie went to Halloweentown. This resulted in Kal becoming Marnie's enemy Cody A human boy who likes Marnie right from the start, he becomes Marnie's boyfriend over the course of Halloweentown High. Apparently the relationship didn't last long because he is never seen again after the third movie. Ethan Dalloway Ethan, Edgar Dalloway's son, is a warlock who possibly has an interest in Marnie in the third movie. He manages to become Marnie's boyfriend in Return to Halloweentown. The movie ends with the two of them dating. Quotes Gallery Trivia *When her grandmother was young, she looked remarkably like Marnie. *Aggie gave Marnie some Egyptian hieroglyph stones as a Halloween present. *Marnie is not very good at making up spells, as Dylan points out more than once. *According to one of her friends, she spends the whole math class drawing ghosts in her notebook. *Marnie was a level 1 witch at the beginning of Halloweentown High, and was a level 2 witch at the end. *Her eye and hair colors changed in the last movie due to her being portrayed by a different actress, but the reason is never explained in the film. Category:Halloweentown characters Piper, Marnie Category:Halloweentown II characters Category:Return to Halloweentown characters Category:Halloweentown High characters Category:Characters Category:Cromwell/Piper Family Category:Citizens of Halloweentown Category:Females